Coyote Ugly
by where'smynaya
Summary: Somewhat goes along with the movie except I'm focusing more on the bar part and not the songwriting. One-Shot Unholy Trinity!Coyote Ugly, mentions of brittana(of course)


Coyote Ugly

Quinn doesn't do this. She doesn't spin bottles in the palms of her hands like she's been doing it for years. She doesn't prance around in short skirts with her boobs all on display and her pretty blonde hair in a tousled mess. She doesn't get up on slippery, alcohol soaked bars and dance around like she's some exotic dancer and this bar is her stage.

This wasn't the stage she wanted to be on when she left Ohio; she wanted to write songs and get famous, not become this, this slutty dancing bartender. She doesn't do this.

But if she doesn't do this, then why is Sue Sylvester, the owner of the current bar she's standing in, pulling the jean jacket away from her shoulders and tearing away at the sleeves of her tight fitting white tshirt? Why was she griping her elbow and tugging her towards the bar where three girls were too busy dancing away and pouring drinks to notice her being manhandled. Sure she may have come off a little desperate to the owner when she wandered into the storage room after over hearing about a spot opening up, but she wasn't really prepared for all _this._

Quinn stared up at the three girls dancing on their _stage _in awe. She could hear Sue giving her the rundown on how everything works, but she was only half listening because from the way these girls owned the bar and how loud their _audience _was hollering, that's all she _could _do. She watched as the Latina dropped down from the bar to pick up a bottle of whiskey and twirl it effortlessly in her hand before pouring a few shots without looking while the other, a tall leggy blonde with this innocent smile on her face, totally contradicting with the way she dropped to her knees and dragged a lone finger down the valley of her very exposed chest before rolling her hips at the air and swinging her hair from side to side, and the girl who Quinn was supposed to be replacing, a shorter but equally attractive brunette, who was on her way off to some big Broadway production, or so Quinn heard from the time she was spying on the girls at the diner a few mornings ago, shimmied about before flipping her hair over her shoulder and winking at the helpless guy standing below.

Just when she thought things couldn't get even crazier, the tall blonde strutted across the bar with a hand on her hip and a bottle in her hand, pouring it all over the table top as she walked down. Then within in seconds, the Latina was back up on the bar with a match in her hand. She looked out seductively at the people then with one flick; the bar lit up in flames leaving the blonde to twirl about effortlessly along with the brunette while the Latina pulled herself up on the rafters and hung there thrashing her head about and dry humping the air to the music before the flames died down.

There was no way she could do that, Quinn wasn't cut out for this, she couldn't-

"Are you listening?" Sue snapped, waving a hand in front of Quinn's face, forcing her attention back on the rules she was giving her. Quinn nodded shyly with wide, deer caught in the headlights, eyes. "Good." Sue smirked and pulled her towards the corner of the bar where the Latina was busy handing out beers and grabbing at cash. Sue reached back for the speakerphone then draped an arm around Quinn's shoulders and tugged her to her side.

"Hey!" She yelled out at the rowdy crowd who didn't seemed fazed by the loud shout, "Hey everybody! Shut up!" The noisy patrons settled into a low buzz as Sue introduced Quinn, "I have a special treat for you guys tonight! I'd like you to meet my new girl-" She leaned over with this expectant look on her face.

"Quinn.." She whispered timidly. Sue stared back at her like she wasn't sure whether she loved the name or hated it before shrugging her shoulders.

"Quinn." Quinn waved shyly at the mob while Sue went on to _sell _her to the crowd saying that she was some ex kindergarten teacher and former nun and that she's tired of being the only virgin left in New York City, all which are completely false. The crowd all cheered for her and just like that Sue was off tending to thirsty customers while Quinn just stood there in shock until the Latina barreled into her, shoving her back.

"Out of the way, New Girl, I'm workin' here!" The Latina spat as she reached for a bottle and drizzled out shots. Quinn nodded an apology and tried ducking and dodging the other girls who were less _physical_ with her all while trying her hardest to take orders from the unruly customers and give them what they wanted. She was somewhat starting to get the hang of pouring drinks, but the extremely fast pace was throwing her off; it definitely wasn't like this back at the diner she used to waitress at in Ohio.

"Hi!" The leggy blonde squeaked as she leaned into her a little to reach for a glass that Quinn was standing in front of. "I'm Brittany, the Dutch Tease." She smiled innocently as she poured out shot after shot. The girl seemed so sweet and innocent; it was mind boggling to Quinn how someone like her would be in a place like this. She nodded over to the Latina who was pouring out shots with bottles in both her hands. Quinn watched as the two shared this little smirk that only made Brittany giggle cutely. "That's Santana, the New York Bitch." Brittany clarified when she caught Quinn staring, "Rachel's the one still dancing on the bar. We all sort of play our little parts, except Santana really is a bitch, not to me of course," She shrugged, "and I really am a tease."

"You're only a tease if you don't sleep around, Britt." Sue chimed in as she squeezed between us to reach for a couple glasses.

"Hey, it's true! That part of my life is over with!" Brittany joked as Sue walked off. Quinn nodded at the exchange and after Brittany gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, she was off trying to hold her own at manning the bar.

All was going well, sort of, but customers continued to buy Quinn shots and all that free alcohol was starting to get to her. She was known to be a light drinker, so she didn't know how much more she could take of this. After another customer wanted to take a shot with her, she couldn't help but refuse it, trying to ease the guy off by telling some tragic story about how bad she is when it comes to being drunk.

"Hey, Sue!" Santana called over her shoulder as she kept a watchful eye on Quinn, "New Girl is refusing your good booze!" With raised brows she looked to her left at Santana who had her arms crossed with that same bitchy smirk playing at her lips then back at Sue who had her brow quirked questioningly.

"No, I was just making it a double." Quinn shrugged shooting the burning liquid back then frowned at the taste. Santana just looked at her with a surprised expression, snickering a little, before going back to tend to the customers. Quinn tried her best to shake of the after burn, but her vision was starting to get a little cloudy and she couldn't quite keep up with the drink order the customer was currently shouting at her.

"Uhm..huh?" Quinn mumbled trying her hardest t focus.

"Got it!" Brittany called and playfully bumped her hip with Quinn's so she could hand the guy his beers and shots. Quinn nodded to her thankfully before scurrying off to help someone else. She was really trying as best as she could, but Santana's little snarky comments were starting to take effect on her. Quinn wanted to prove the Latina wrong; she wanted to show her she could do this.

Quinn watched as Brittany accepted yet another shot from a customer and swallowed it back effortlessly. Suddenly she felt envious.

"How do you do it?" Quinn asked as Brittany pressed a little into her side to reach for another glass. Brittany just smiled sweetly and shrugged.

"You can just hand them off to me." She winked and went back to serving. Quinn stared after her in wonderment but after Brittany handed off her last shot to the waiting customer, she pulled Quinn to the side. "Chase it with a beer. See?" She took a shot and sipped on the beer only to spit the shot out into the bottle. "I don't swallow."

"Wanky." Santana quipped as she weaved between them to make it to the other end of the bar.

"You try." Brittany offered after smacking San's ass with a wet towel and handed Quinn an empty bottle. Quinn nodded and copied everything she saw Brittany do, surprised at how awesome the trick was.

"I think I might've just fallen in love with you, Britt." Quinn joked as she took the bottle from her lips and smiled gratefully at Brittany.

"Oh sorry hun, I'm taken." Brittany giggled, nudging Quinn in her arm with her elbow before winking down the bar. Quinn followed her love struck gaze down to Santana who had one leg propped up on the lower shelf of the bar, the black leather stretching over her ass as she leaned over the table top, not even noticing the free show she was giving the guy in front of her, before winking back at the still giggling Brittany.

Quinn saw the two and all those little touches she picked up on earlier suddenly made sense. She wasn't bothered by the couple, though growing up in conservative Ohio and being around some many homophobes should've influenced her decision, it didn't, she thought they were cute. They were a prime example of how opposites attract; Brittany so kind and Santana a bitch. Quinn just shrugged at the two and went back to taking orders, making it her mission to last the night.

But dropping a full bottle of Jack Daniels on the ground wasn't really helping.

"Don't think the New Girl is gunna cut it!" Santana shot back towards Sue.

"San..stop." Brittany chastised as she sent the girl a squinty glare. To Quinn's surprise, Santana actually seemed sorry, not to Quinn though, just to the other blonde. Who knew such a cocky girl could be so whipped? Santana just rolled her eyes one last time and went back to working while Brittany scurried over to Rachel's side on the opposite end of the bar. Quinn stayed in the middle though trying to keep up, but when someone ordered water, all hell broke loose.

"He asked for water?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear with this tone of disbelief. Quinn just shrugged. She rolled her eyes at Quinn and snatched the glass Quinn had in her hands before grabbing the microphone. "Do we serve water in this bar?" She yelled out to the crowd. Quinn spun around to see everyone pumping fists in the air and chanting _Hell no h2o_ while Brittany and Rachel ascended the bar and Santana reached for the water hose. She watched the girls in disbelief as Santana began _spraying _the customer with water, soaking not only the one guy but everyone else as well. Then out of nowhere, Santana dropped the hose and jumped up on the bar and started doing some choreographed routine with Brittany and Rachel. The crowd went wild and all Quinn could do was stand and stare.

"Get up there, Quinn!" Sue called as she tapped her foot along with the beat of the song and clapped her hands happily. Quinn's brows rose to her hairline as she tore her gaze from the girls on stage to Sue.

"I-I can't do that.." Quinn stammered, shaking her head. Sue looked at her with her head cocked to the side then nodded. Before Quinn knew it, her jean jacket was being shoved into her hands and a wad of ones was dangling in front of her as she was being directed to the exit of the bar.

"You did alright for a first timer!" Sue yelled happily over the roar of the crowd.

"You're firing me?" Quinn replied in one breath.

"You can't do that?" She asked and jutted her chin towards the bar where the three were dancing, "I can't use you." Sue shrugged, "Thanks for your help though."

Just like that, Sue was walking back towards the bar and Quinn was left standing in the middle of the rowdy crowd with a roll of about ten ones in her hand and her jacket in the other feeling confused as ever. She wasn't cut out for this, Santana was right.

Then just as she was making her way towards the exit, a fight broke out between two big burly men. Somehow, she managed to squeeze her way between them and talk them out of actually getting physical and instead gave up her ten dollars so that they could buy their girlfriends a drink. Quinn exhaled a sigh of relief as the group weaved their way to the bar.

"Where'd that come from?" Sue called from behind her. Quinn slowly looked over her shoulder to see Sue with crossed arms smiling proudly.

"Working at the diner back home on football night when the Browns play the Steelers, you learn how to break up an argument." Quinn explained timidly. Sue just smirked.

"Be back here tomorrow night, same time. My fashion coordinator will meet up with you at 3 to pick out some outfits."

"You're giving me another chance?" Quinn asked in amazement. Sue winked back and gave a single nod before walking coolly back towards the bar.

The next day, Quinn was waiting patiently in some fancy boutique for Sue's fashion coordinator. She checked the address Sue texted her four times making sure it was the same address as the place she had been waiting at for ten minutes now. It was. Quinn told herself to give this person about five more minutes before she'd just go in on her own and look around.

She was just about to turn around and head up the couple steps when her name was called.

"Hey!" Brittany waved happily as she jogged up to the other blonde. "Sorry I'm late, San and I had an argument." She pouted as she walked up beside Quinn and hooked her arm with hers. Quinn was just about to tell her how sorry she was, she didn't like seeing the blonde so sad, but before she could, Brittany's cheeks bunched into a sly smile, "But then we made up," She added happily, "Three times.." She sighed and Quinn couldn't help but see the girl's eyes roll back in her head. Quinn just laughed before shaking her head, she could already tell Brittany and Santana were going to be a funny pair.

"_You're_ the fashion coordinator?" Quinn asked, switching back to the now, as Brittany pulled her up the steps, arms still hooked together. Brittany ducked her head cheerfully.

"Yeah, Sue wanted me to help you pick out super hot stuff because this whole sundress thing you got going on right now." She said directing a finger out at Quinn's attire, "It's not going to make the guys want to cream their pants." Quinn's lips parted to protest, but Brittany was already unhooking her arm from hers and grabbing at different tops and skirts, "It's okay though, I'm awesome at picking out super sexy clothes! I'll help you out." Quinn's eyes raked up Brittany's outfit; hot pink leg warmers on her _arms, _a baby blue tank top with little yellow ducks printed all over, tiny black shorts, maroon knee high socks, and brown cowboy boots.

"Uhh…" Quinn drawled out but Brittany just laughed and tugged her along with her.

"Don't worry, I'll make you look hot!"

Later that night, Quinn was back at Coyote Ugly dressed in her new outfit Brittany picked out for her. She was feeling slightly more confident than the night before, merely because she knew what to expect this time. If she wanted to keep this job, and she _really_ needed it, she would have to sell it. She'd have to catch on with the other girls because now that Rachel was officially gone, she would have to hold her own. Quinn was always a hardworking girl, she never shied away from a challenge and this, working at the Coyote Ugly, was her new challenge.

Surprisingly, the first few nights went well. She wasn't quite ready to get up on the bar and dance around with Santana and Brittany, but she was getting the hang of being a bartender. Santana was still body checking her every so often when Quinn would linger too long in a spot, and the snarky comments she'd spit still came coming, but the ray of sunshine Brittany seemed to be always sort of cancelled things out. Quinn was quick to become friends with Brittany considering she was the only person there who wanted to actually become friends; however, after getting to know Brittany a little, Quinn couldn't find it possible for anyone _not _to become friends with her.

Quinn was going on her second third at the Coyote Ugly when she worked one of the most hectic nights she's come across. The place was beyond crowded, lines wrapped around the block, people begging to get in; it was crazy! There must've been some Navy ship that pulled in because the place was crawling with uniformed men waving beer bottles in the air. Sue was a buzzing with excitement saying that this was the busiest she's seen in years, but Quinn could only focus on how unruly the sailors were, wondering if this was such a good idea. She shrugged it off and found her place behind the bar, watching as Brittany and Santana danced together on top of the bar.

They were dancing so close, so intimately, together that at one point Quinn thought they were about to rip off each other's clothes and have at it right there in front of everyone. Instead Santana gave Brittany a playful swat on the butt before strutting down the bar to hang on to the silver pole, twirling around on it and dragging her hand up her toned thigh to curl a finger into her tight black shorts. Quinn wouldn't say it out loud, but she admired Santana and how confident she was with her body and her dance moves. Santana wiped her hair over her shoulder, fingers tangling through dark brown locks while she continued to dance up against the pole.

The two definitely knew how to give a good show, that's for sure! Brittany took a pitcher of water from behind the counter and poured it all over herself before pointing at Santana from the other end of the bar and gesturing her to come over. Santana quirked her brow and slowly waltzed over, swaying her hips dramatically, before dropping to her knees and leaning back on her hands, her head rolling back to reveal the expanse of her neck. Britt took the rest of the water in the pitcher and dumped it over Santana, soaking the girl beneath her.

The mob went wild as the two girls danced on each other a little more before heading to opposite ends of the bar again to do their own thing.

Quinn went on pouring drinks like a pro, spinning bottles in her palms without dropping anything, and collecting money like she's done this her whole life. She tried to keep all the customers happy, but it seemed everyone wanted more, more, more.

Before she knew it, she heard the shrill yells coming from Brittany as the crowd of drunk and horny sailors pulled her down from the bar. Quinn watched in shock but she couldn't think of what to do, the bouncer was too busy breaking up one fight to pull Brittany out; Sue was stuck at the entrance trying to keep the cops from shutting her down, and Santana, well-

"You motherfuckers let her go!" She yelled as she stomped across the stage towards the blonde getting lost in the crowd. "You hurt her and I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you fuckers!"

"Saaaan!" Brittany cried and reached her hand up for Santana, but she was too far out of reach of Santana to grab on to. Quinn remembered Sue saying something about Santana being an angry woman and how she's been involved in numerous altercations which have put her on probation. Quinn's seen Santana acting all tough when customers got physical, she always held put them in their place without a second guess, but now watching her looking distressed as ever; Quinn was worried.

"I'm coming, Britt, hold on!" Santana yelled and tried to walk further down the bar to stand in front of Brittany, but two guys wrapped their arms around her bare thighs and pulled her down from the bar and into the mob of drunks.

Quinn was stunned. She was the only one behind the bar now and it seemed that the crowd was getting more and more unruly. She heard glass shattering around her and yelling and arguing; everything was overwhelming her senses.

"Britt!"

"San! Help!"

"I'm trying, baby, hold on!"

Quinn looked in terror as patrons started climbing up on the bar and fell over on the same side she was standing, helping themselves to Sue's alcohol.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Sue called as she climbed up on a counter near the entrance, "Where's Britt and San?"

"There!" Quinn shouted and jutted a finger out at the crowd. Sue's eyes flashed with fear as she looked out and saw her two workers trying their hardest to keep the men from taking advantage of them all while trying to get back to each other.

It was all too much for Quinn; she needed to do something and quick!

She stared out at the sailors crawling over the bar and breaking into fights just for the hell of it and something finally snapped in her. She fought of the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach and grabbed the ice bucket before crawling up on the bar. She's seen Santana use it before on people who got a little handsy, maybe it'll work again. Up there she was able to see where Santana and Brittany were and tossed the ice out over the two hoping that it would cool off the people grabbing all over them, but it didn't. The people didn't even seem fazed.

"Santana!" Brittany cried, her cheeks turning red from fighting. Even from this distance, Quinn could see the tear tracks running down Brittany's rosy cheeks.

"I'm here, Britt, I'm trying!" Santana called back as she punched a guy in the nose then sent her cowboy boot directly between another guy's legs, "Fucking come at me bro!" Two more drunken men grabbed on to her though before she was able to break free completely. Quinn dropped the empty ice bucket behind her, letting it bounce against the floor. She ran her hands through her blonde hair trying to think of something, anything, to do to get Brittany and Santana out of danger. She didn't particularly like Santana, but Brittany did, and she couldn't let two of the girls she's been working with for five nights a week for the past three weeks get caught in a situation like this.

Just then two guys that had been fighting crashed into the jukebox, jostling it to play Joan Jett's Do You Wanna Touch. Quinn smirked at hearing the familiar tune then quickly reached for the microphone. At first her movements were a little jerky, hesitant, as she walked across the stage for the first time trying to be as sexy as her two coworkers. The hard drumming came in followed by the strums of an electric guitar and that's all she needed to get into character.

She loved this song; she grew up dancing around in her underwear to this song. She had this!

Shaking off the last of her nerves, she swayed her hips to the music, dropping to her knee before rocking into the air, and then dragged her fingers through her hair seductively as she sang along with the jukebox.

Her getting up to sing seemed to grab everyone's attention, even Santana and Brittany's, but she kept on going. Within a minute, the crowd calmed down only to watch the former shy blonde strut proudly across the stage, belting out the lyrics of the song. Santana shoved the guys out of the way easily now, all distracted by Quinn and her singing, and made her way to Brittany who embraced her lovingly. Quinn eased a little bit at seeing the pair reunited then looked up to see Sue smiling over at her proudly. Quinn smiled back and went on with singing the rest of the song like this was her stage, this was where see was meant to be.

"I'm not fucking thanking her, Sue, I didn't need her help!" Santana yelled as we all settled down after the bar closed. We were supposed to be cleaning up, but Brittany had interrupted that by rushing over to Quinn and hugged her tightly telling her how proud of Quinn she was for finally getting up on the stage. Brittany knew that Quinn never felt comfortable with it, something about being in front of all those eyes made her knees quiver. Soon after that, they were all sitting down at the bar listening to Sue tell how Quinn saved everyone's asses that night.

"Santana, if it wasn't for Quinn who knows what would've happened to you!" Sue snapped, rolling her eyes at the stubborn Latina, "Who knows what would've happened to Britt.." Santana's eyes flashed with something that could only be recognized as fear, but it was well covered up by a narrow eyed glare directed at Quinn.

"I could've handled it myself." Santana scoffed and pushed away from the bar, stomping off to the storage room.

"San.." Britt sighed as she stretched out her hand to grab of Santana's as she walked passed, but she was too slow. Quinn looked between the two and shook her head at the pout the formed on the other blonde's lips. "Don't take it personal, Q." Brittany shrugged as she turned in the barstool towards Quinn, "She really _does_ like you, she just has a funny way of showing it. She's stubborn if you can't tell."

Like Brittany said, Santana really didn't hate Quinn, she just gave her a hard time because that's how she befriends someone. She picks on them and if they withstand that long enough for her to actually be nice to them then they have what it takes to be friends with Santana. Santana could possibly even be warming up to the New Girl. Quinn seemed like she'd be a good friend, Santana could see that, but she wasn't going to let up any time soon, that just wasn't how Santana rolls.

"Yeah, stubborn.." Quinn laughed, "I'm pretty sure she hates me." Brittany laughed and shook her head.

"I'll talk to her." Brittany replied after sliding off her barstool, "Thanks again, Quinn, I know Santana thanks you too." She leaned forward and pulled in for a tight squeeze before following after Santana to the storage room leaving just Sue and Quinn alone in the oddly quiet bar.

Little did Quinn know, Santana had been trying to figure out a way to thank Quinn for what she did, not that she needed help, she didn't, but Brittany did. Santana wanted to thank Quinn for helping Brittany when she wasn't able to; she just didn't want to do it with words. Maybe she'll just buy her a new sundress or something; Brittany _did _say that Quinn wears a lot of those.

"You did good tonight, Q." Sue complimented as she leaned her head back on the wall she was leaning against, "You're a natural Coyote." Quinn smiled bashfully down at her hands.

Maybe Quinn does do this. Maybe she does spin bottles in the palms of her hands like she's been doing it for years. Maybe she does prance around in short skirts with her boobs all on display and her pretty blonde hair in a tousled mess. Maybe she does get up on slippery, alcohol soaked bars and dance around like she's some exotic dancer and this bar is her stage.

Hell, who is she kidding? This bar _is _her stage. She wasn't born to write songs, she was born to be a Coyote.

* * *

A/N Just a quick one-shot I thought up while watching Coyote Ugly earlier. I left out a lot trying to just focus on the bar aspect of it all. I'm still working on Baby Bottle Brews, don't worry! Let me know.


End file.
